


Планирование чрезвычайных обстоятельств

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Suicide, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все позади, остается лишь семнадцать шагов до двери. Он сам все спланировал, бесконечно выверяя детали, стараясь предусмотреть все возможные случайности. В его голове поначалу все идет так, как надо. Но стоит ему подняться вверх по лестнице…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планирование чрезвычайных обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contingency Planning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332463) by [aubkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubkae/pseuds/aubkae). 



> Пост-Рейхенбах. Упоминание суицида и насилия.  
> Беты - Рыж, MeDeGre, Эмилия Мармеладова

Шерлок представлял себе этот момент: лестницу и дверь. Казалось, он все предусмотрел, все тщательно спланировал, просчитал все возможные варианты, постоянно сверяясь с новой полученной информацией и выстраивая взаимосвязи между точками расчета.  
  
Это было… непросто.  
  
Семнадцать шагов до двери. Скука. Люди поднимаются по лестнице и открывают двери изо дня в день. Ничего особенного, совершенно ничего. Все так вопиюще банально, так скучно.  
  
И все же.  
  
Неделю назад Шерлок убил последнего из снайперов. Удачный выстрел, его первое настоящее убийство - и его тут же вывернуло наизнанку. Большинство людей были бы удивлены, узнай они об этом. Но Джон, думалось ему, Джон бы понял.  
  
Еще час назад Шерлок сидел на условленной скамейке в парке. К нему подошла бездомная женщина и сказала, что миссис Хадсон уехала к сестре, а Джон остался дома. Шерлок собирался еще раз все хорошенько обдумать, но в какой-то момент просто обнаружил себя в кэбе, по привычке называющим свой старый адрес, словно не было всех этих лет.  
  
Прямо сейчас Шерлок стоял в прихожей - сердце, словно безумное, колотилось в самом горле, - готовый воскреснуть из мертвых. Он стоял так уже девять минут и двенадцать секунд.  
  
Он говорил себе, что когда (если) вернется, то постарается запечатлеть в памяти каждую мельчайшую деталь. Каждую новую царапину в покраске, каждый скрип расшатавшихся половиц, следы грязи от ботинок Джона на половике у двери – все то, что свидетельствовало о жизни, которая велась здесь в его отсутствие. У него никогда прежде не было дома, он никогда не тосковал по месту ли, человеку в достаточной мере, чтобы это удостоилось его внимания. Сейчас же его снедала ужасная, непостижимая, неудержимая потребность вернуться, потребность столь сильная, что казалась сродни эмоциональному изнасилованию. Такая предсказуемая, она, тем не менее, сумела застать его врасплох.  
  
Что ж, он мог в полной мере прочувствовать момент. А потом он просто поднимется по чертовой лестнице…  
  
Шерлок продолжал стоять – недвижимый, уставившись на ступеньки невидящим взглядом.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь.  
  
\- Я всегда верил, - скажет он. – Я ведь знаю тебя.  
  
Шерлок помнил о Джоне все: игру света в его зрачках, тембр и громкость голоса, деловитость движений, запах кожи – чистое тело, чай, хлопок, пистолет, масло, дом, безопасность, - но факты были ничем в сравнении с этим…  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь.  
  
Шерлок выдохнет: «Джон», рассыплется в извинениях, объясненьях, и все будет не то, не так. Просто нагромождение слов, не имеющее смысла и ничего, совсем ничего не извиняющее. Словно бы он все это время копил их, эти слова – для одного Джона, и стоит лишь его имени сорваться с губ, как плотину прорвет, и они потоком хлынут наружу. Это возможно, да, Джон всегда производил на него такой эффект.  
  
\- Я не заслуживаю тебя, - скажет он, когда Джон вцепится руками в его предплечья и потребует, чтобы тот перестал дышать так часто и нервно, пока не потерял сознание.  
  
\- Нет, не заслуживаешь, черт тебя подери, - подтвердит Джон, и его пальцы замрут на пульсе Шерлока, неистово бьющемся под тонкой кожей. – Но я с тобой. Ты такой идиот. Я все равно с тобой.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь.  
  
Шерлок что-то небрежно бросит ему в своей бесчувственной манере, а потом словно растеряет все слова перед лицом шока и боли Джона. Тот впустит его в квартиру, но пропасть между ними станет лишь шире, раня еще глубже. И, быть может, это и станет тем самым роковым надломом, и вскоре они оба истекут кровью без остатка.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь. Ударит его в лицо, откинув к самой стене. И пока из носа будет хлестать кровь, заливая дорогущее пальто, в голове Шерлока далеким отголоском прозвучит: «Кто-то любит тебя». Он мысленно исправит время глагола, потому что, как бы он ни был плох, он всегда старался быть предельно точным в своих словах.  
  
\- Убирайся, - голос Джона будет пуст и холоден, тогда-то и придет конец всему. Все пойдет прахом - все, что было, абсолютно все.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь. Пройдет мимо Шерлока и спустится вниз по лестнице, потому что Шерлок мертв, а мертвецы не возвращаются.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Шерлок откроет дверь. Джон будет лежать на диване, обои миссис Хадсон – все в крови и мозгах. Это станет одним из самых простых решений Шерлока – наконец-то, после всего, что пережито им. Он пойдет, последует за Джоном куда угодно, все равно куда.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь. Все лицо его будет залито кровью, когда он упадет на колени. Шерлок опустится подле него, схватит за плечи, не в силах держать дистанцию.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - скажет он, вжимаясь лицом в шею Джона, чувствуя его пальцы в своих волосах. – Пожалуйста. Кажется, я люблю тебя.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь. Втащит Шерлока внутрь за воротник пальто, толкнет к стене, жадно вопьется в его губы поцелуем, разрывая его руками на части, отдавая всего себя взамен. Все окончится на диване: они будут цепляться друг за друга – требовательно, жалко, идеально – и у Шерлока мелькнет мысль, что, наверное, он не против, чтобы это длилось вечность и даже больше.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джон откроет дверь. Шерлок испугается и выбежит в ночь.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Майкрофт откроет дверь.  
  
\- Ты опоздал, - скажет он. – Она милая и нормальная, и бесконечно скучна. Но она любит его. – Шерлок обессилено прислонится к стене, и Майкрофт продолжит, поигрывая зонтом. – Это уже немало, не так ли?  
  
\- А ты, похоже, один и обеспечиваешь доходы той булочной, – ответит Шерлок и отвернется, чтобы не видеть жалости в глазах Майкрофта.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Шерлок откроет дверь. Квартира будет пуста. Его обманули, Джона там нет, Джон может быть где угодно, но он должен быть жив, в этом - весь смысл. Шерлок что-то упустил, упустил самое главное, и, черт возьми, где же Джон.  
  
Семнадцать шагов.  
  
Джим Мориарти откроет дверь.  
  
\- Ты все не так понял, мой сладкий. Думал, только у тебя припрятан в кармане козырь? Играть по правилам так скууууч-нооо, и я так ужасно разочарован…  
  
А позади него Джон замашет на Шерлока руками.  
  
\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет, прекрати, исчезни!  
  
Вполне возможно, что Джон возненавидит его и уйдет и никогда не захочет видеть впредь (что, должен признать Шерлок, больше всего похоже на правду). Но только не так. Шерлок уже ни в чем не был уверен, но если и было в этом мире хоть что-то, не вызывающее у него сомнений, так это преданность Джона Уотсона.  
  
Шерлок сжал кулаки до боли, впиваясь в ладони ногтями, потом сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Неожиданно он почувствовал сильнейшую потребность уколоться. Нет.  
  
Прихожая буквально кричала, испещренная следами пребывания в ней Джона и Миссис Хадсон, и всех, кто навещал их в последнее время. Майкрофт, Лестрейд, Гарри. Женщина, явно переборщившая с розовым парфюмом и обутая в неудобные туфли, причинявшие ей боль, мужчина с маленьким мальчиком и тяжелой коротконогой собачонкой, группа девочек-подростков – кто все это люди? Уже не узнать. Он слишком долго отсутствовал.  
  
Руки Шерлока начали болеть. Рваное, прерывистое дыхание казалось слишком громким в тишине. Ноги налились тяжестью и словно приросли к полу. Он больше не видел взаимосвязей между разрозненными данными. Не знал, не мог сказать, что случится в следующий момент.  
  
Семнадцать шагов. И дверь.  
  
Всего семнадцать, но сделать их почти невозможно. Сложнее, чем шагнуть с крыши здания и прочь из своей собственной жизни.  
  
В конце концов, проблема была далеко не в лестнице, нет.  
  
Эмоции, непривычные, неведомые ему прежде, нахлынули, подавляя: чувство вины, страх, мука от осознания того, сколько боли он причинил Джону. Шерлок никогда не умел справляться с эмоциями. Но хуже всего была надежда – едва теплящаяся, но невероятно упрямая. Она свернулась у него на груди, сотканная из света, но способная ранить острее самой острой бритвы.  
  
Шерлок с трудом сглотнул. Провел рукой по перилам лестницы, глядя, как его пальцы скользят по полированному дереву. Перевел взгляд ниже и медленно оторвал ногу от пола. Его обувь была заметно потерта и сплошь покрыта налипшей грязью – совсем на него не похоже, но Шерлок так долго не был в Лондоне, что не мог заставить себя смыть с ног свидетельства своего пребывания здесь.  
  
Он тяжело оперся о перила и уже занес было над лестничной ступенью ногу, когда до него донесся новый звук.  
  
Тот шел откуда-то сверху: скрипучий звук, а после тихое шарканье. Шерлок замер, затаив дыхание. Он буквально видел это в своей голове, словно на записи электронного наблюдения: звуки шагов, босые ноги, легкое прихрамывание (о, черт). Короткое шуршание. Шелест ткани. Все говорило о том, что Джон надевал ботинки и пальто.  
  
Джон собирался на улицу. Он выйдет из дверей и спустится по лестнице. Джон был всего в нескольких метрах от Шерлока, и все, что их разделяло, это проклятая дверь и семнадцать шагов, а Шерлок словно прирос к месту.  
  
Вдруг он пришел в движение и, перескакивая через ступеньку, взлетел по лестнице вверх. Восемь рывков вперед, такое знакомое-незнакомое поскрипывание под ногами. Проскочив последнюю ступеньку, Шерлок качнулся вперед и, вскидывая руки, уперся ими в дверную коробку.  
  
Он столько раз проигрывал этот момент в голове – бесконечно, во всех подробностях. Теперь же, когда, наконец, пришло время, Шерлок ринулся вперед, совершенно не представляя, что будет дальше. Он думал, что готов к любым случайностям, когда со скоростью пулемета небрежно выдавал свои заключения доктору с печальным лицом в лаборатории Бартса в той, другой жизни – и, вы только посмотрите, как все обернулось сейчас.  
  
Еще мгновение, и Джон откроет дверь…  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
